We Match
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: When Lucy and the Spirit King defeat the king of the demons, Lucy get's Aquarius' tattoo. What does it mean and why does it remind everyone of someone else. My own thoughts on what is going to happen after chapter 385! Laxus/Lucy, One-Shot DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 385!


**Hey there Lovelies!**

**So was I the only one totally screaming and fan girling over the last three chapters?! I loved it soooooooooo much! And when I read today's chapter I just had to write a story about it!**

**Now, SPOILER WARNING if you haven't read the latest chapter yet. **

**Also, I am very sorry for not updating my other stories. I just had a major writing block and had a really shitty past couple of months. I will try to get back onto that, but it still might take while.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be slightly OOC.**  
**I AM DYING TO READ CHAPTER 385!**

_**Please enjoy! **_

* * *

_**We Match**_

**Tattoo's**

All of the Fairy Tail members watched in awe as Lucy and the Spirit King combined their powers for one last attack, blasting the King of Hades away. He flew through several stone walls and stopped in a huge cloud of smoke. Everyone held their breaths as he lifted his head and opened his mouth, but collapsed before he could even utter a word. Everything was silent for a while until everyone directed their gazes to Lucy and The Spirit King.

Lucy had a huge smile on her face, "I did it, I protected my friends," she whispered and collapsed on the floor.

Everyone shouted her name, but Erza, Gray and Natsu were the first to move and raced towards her. They kneeled over her and the rest of Fairy Tail snapped out of their shocked states, running towards the stellar mage.

Natsu shook Lucy's shoulders, "Luce! Luce! Are you okay?!" he said yelling in her ear.

Gray pushed him aside and put Lucy's head on his lap, "You idiot! You're going to make her worse!"

"Oh yea, at least I am not a pervert by putting her on my pantsless lap," Natsu shouted pointing at Gray's legs.

"Oh Crap," Gray shouted as he noticed the lack of his trousers.

"Both of you stop!" Erza bellowed and the two immediately quieted. "Lucy, can you hear me?" Erza said in a soft motherly voice.

Everyone was deathly quiet for a moment as they stared at the stellar mage. Then her nose started to twitch and her eyelids fluttered open. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relieve.

"You guys, you are okay," she said with a hoarse voice.

Erza smiled and brushed away a lock of hair out of her face, "Yes, and it is all thanks to you Lucy."

"Luce, you were AMAZING! You blasted that demon idiot right through the sky," Natsu said in excitement.

Lucy managed to let out a small giggle, but winced as the adrenalin started to leave her body and pain replaced it.

"You did very well Lucy, we are so proud of you, but you should rest now," Makarov said taking her hand in his.

She smiled and let her eyelids drop. She could here all the Fairy Tail members congratulating her, before she fell into a deep sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~**

Lucy managed to crack open one eye, as she heard a loud crash, "What are those idiot doing in my apartment now?" she grumbled.

She looked over at her window and saw that is was already daylight. But then she suddenly noticed, that it wasn't her window she was looking out. Out of the window, she could see Fairy Tail's training grounds. She shot up from her bed, but pain shot through her body. She winced and collapsed on the bed. What happened?

Just then the door opened and she heard a soft and timid voice talk to someone. There was only one person with such a sweet and childlike voice. Lucy's suspicions were proven as a small, dark blue, haired girl walked in, with a busty white haired barmaid.

"I should probably change her bandages and also, thank you for keeping her Natsu and the rest out. They would have woken her up every other hour if they stayed in the room with her," Wendy said and closed the door.

"No problem, let's just ba-," Mira stopped mid-sentence as she saw the now awake blond sitting in her infirmary bed. Her eyes widened and a huge smile made its way on her face , "LUCY," she squealed and ran up to the bed to hug her.

Wendy dropped the bandages in her hands, "You're awake Lucy!" she shouted and tackled her into a hug.

Lucy winced at the two girl suffocating her, but smiled and returned their hug, "Sorry I kept you worrying," she croaked out.

"LUCE IS AWAKE?!" Natsu shouted as he slammed the door open and barged in. He saw her and broke out into a huge goofy grin, "Luce! I'm so glad you are okay!" he said and joined the hug.

"Natsu you idiot what did we tell you, she needs-," Erza stopped when she saw Lucy and ran over to push her into her armored chest.

Soon after that all of Fairy Tail came running into the small infirmary all wanting their chance to greet and hug Lucy back. Lucy could only laugh as all hell broke loose in the small room. Nothing had changed.

"And especially the tattoo!" Natsu shouted and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What tattoo?"

"The one on your chest duh! Did those demon knock even more brain cells out or something, you're such a weirdo," Natsu grinned as Happy sniggered behind him.

Lucy frowned and looked at her chest. Indeed, as Natsu said, there was a long dark blue tattoo on her collarbones. The same one Aquarius had, to be exact.

"Why is that there?" she questioned.

"I think I can answer that question Princess," Loke said popping up in a poof of glitter and smoke. "The Spirit King already explained to me what that is. That tattoo is an emblem, so that you can use Aquarius' power. Instead of summoning her with a key, that tattoo now holds her power, which you can fuse with," he explained.

Lucy nodded and traced the scar with her finger. 'I promise Aquarius, I won't let your powers go to waste!' she thought to herself determined.

**~~~~~~~Another Time Skip ;p~~~~~~~~**

Lucy lazily stirred her cool drink as she watched the guild's usual antics. A lot of people had complimented her on her tattoo and she had to admit, she liked it a lot too. It gave her a bit more tough look, instead of her usual helpless blondie image. It also was a nice reminder of her dear celestial friend. She still missed her a lot and wasn't completely over the loss yet.

"Hey Mira can I get a beer?" a gruff voice said next to her.

Lucy looked up to see Laxus dropping himself on the bar stool next to her. "Hey Laxus," she said with a small smile.

He looked up and grinned, "Hey there Blondie. It's good to see you up on your feet again."

Lucy grinned and put her thumb up, "As good as new."

He chuckled and eyed her for a moment, "The tattoo looks really good on you," he said and let his eyesight linger over her chest a second longer.

She sweatdropped and straightened herself a bit, "Thanks."

"You know, we match now," he said bringing his eyes back up to her face.

She raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and lifted his shirt up. Lucy blushed and was about to ask what the hell he was doing, until she saw the dark blue ink on his chest. He too had a tattoo, on his left chest and collarbone, similar to hers.

She smiled, "Oh yea, we totally match now," she said.

He smirked and took his beer, "That's what I said. And you know, we might even match in some more ways than another," he said and walked off, letting the poor blond turn tomato red.

* * *

**Haha, the ending kinda sucked, but I thought it was funny :3!**

**Please Review and Favorite if you liked it.**

**I might make more of these in the future, it depends on weather I have inspiration or not.**

**Well anyway, read you later! **

**XOXO Cherry!**


End file.
